Rebel
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: "The only way to deal with an unfree world, is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of Rebellion." Rex and Ahsoka are going to do just that, with a little help from family along the way... Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

**Rebel**

_Hidy ho! It's your friendly neighborhood Mems here and this is a new Star Wars story. First off, if you have not yet read my story __Renegade,__ I suggest you do so otherwise you'll just get frustrated and pissy from reading this one._

_Anyways, this story is about the Skirata clan branch of Rex and Ahsoka's gang of hoodlums and their trusty sidekick Kaida Rahn-Skirata and the effort they put into their own rebellion between the Jedi purge and the events of Episode VI. Oh, and I guess I can throw Fi in if you really want._

_Enjoy!_

"_**The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion." ~Albert Camus**_

_**Mando'a:**_

_Cyar'ika: Sweetheart_

'_ika: _suffix meaning little. Affectionate_._

_Di'kut_: idiot, moron. Can be affectionate.

_Mir'osik: _Shit for brains.

_Osik_: Anything from shit to crap to poodoo.

_Shebs: _rear end. Usually vulgar.

"_Ori'haat: _It's the truth I swear- no bull"

_Kandosii: _Awesome

_Chakaar: _bitch, bastard, jerk (lit. "Grave Robber")

_Su Cuy'gar: _a friendly greeting. (lit. "so you're still alive.)

_Mandokarla: _You've got the right stuff.

_Gett'se: _"nuts." (I.e: Random dude walks up to random chick and grabs her butt. Random dude gets his gett'se kneed.)

_Gedet'ye: _Please.

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: _I love you (lit. 'I know you forever.')

And more will be added on the way!

**Ahsoka**

I breathed.

For the first time in many months, I could truly breathe.

Rex was finally home with me where he belonged. We were living with Rav Bralor at the moment, but as soon as the snow was gone we would have a house of our own and then we could work on fighting the Empire.

My master had finally been lost to the dark side and it broke my heart that he had done it to save Padmé and she had died anyway. I knew that their son Luke was still alive, somewhere in the galaxy and I would find him eventually.

"_Cyar'ika?"_

"Yes?"

"You're burning the bread."

"Oh!"

I rushed to open the oven that was now smoking as he and his brothers, Max and Aran, laughed at me. I took out the black lump that used to be bread and set it on the table. I had just been about to wack them with the pan, but Rav beat me to it.

"Shaddup you lazy _di'kuts!_ She's been doin' all the cooking and all the cleaning after you pigs you why don't you go outside and shovel some more snow."

They didn't question the older woman, but Rex gave me a kiss on the cheek before he put his helmet on and went out the door.

"Well isn't he a sweet _Chakaar? _I'm telling you Ahsoka, you'll have your hands full with that one."

"Eh, what can you do?" I said, scooping up Plo when he mewled at my feet.

"Well hello Plo, you're getting awfully big to be in the house."

Rav studied the were-panther, now the size of a small strill, and nodded. "Yes, I believe that Plo can get out of my house and go live in the trees. Damn cat's too big, especially with the baby around."

She was talking about Kaida, who she called a baby simply because of how small she was for her age. I laughed.

"Rav, Kaida could whip most grown men's asses. I'm sure she'll be fine around Plo."

"I know that! No great-niece of mine is going to be weak!"

And then she stormed out the door to scold the boys like a mother hen, her fearsome red armor making her terrifying. I sighed and went back to kneading dough, Plo settling at my feet. He dozed, but kept one red eye on the door like he was expecting someone unwelcome to come tramping in at any minute.

"Oh _Ahs'ika!_"

Speak of the sith.

"What do you want _Corr'ika?"_

"What, I can't say hello to my favorite Togruta?" he said while sauntering in through the door. Plo hissed at him. I smirked when he backed up just a bit.

"Corr, I'm the only Togruta between here and Shili that you know, so no you can't say hello."

"That really hurts, _ad'ika,_ it truly does."

"Poor you. If you want pity go home to Jilka and have her kiss your boo-boo hands."

Corr smiled and gave me a hug before sitting down at the table with Plo purring at his knee.

"_Mandokarla _Ahsoka, you'll make a fine wife for Rex."

"Thank you Corr, now go outside and help the boys."

"But-!"

"And I'll make sweet bread just for you if you do."

Corr glared at me with his deep brown eyes and practically flung himself out the door. I laughed and shooed Plo out while I started to knead more dough and gave the soup a stir. With the amount that they ate, it looked like I was cooking for a family twice the size. The soup pot alone was half as wide as the table.

I rubbed the necklace hanging around my throat and looked out the window to see the four of them engaged in a snowball fight. Aran and Rex had teamed up against Corr and Max and the two of them had no problem hitting the lower ranked men.

It felt wrong, to be this content when my people had just been decimated.

I still felt a constant ache in my chest, where the lives of my friends and mentors used to be. Master Plo, Bariss, Master Luminara, even my men who had died by the hand of Jedi. All the little padawans and younglings.

"_Ahs'ika_, come outside for a while! The bread will be fine for an hour!"

I smiled lightly and threw on a coat and hood, slid my white boots on, and ran out into the snow. I was swept up by Rex, who declared that I was on his team, and told to send tidal waves of snow at the others.

"That's cheating you cheeky _chakaars!"_ hollered Rav from across the field, her crimson armor making her an easy target. Max and Corr tugged her down as Rex tossed twenty or so snowballs.

I lazily threw two or three before Plo came to stand by me, black fur fluffed up and growling at anyone who got close to me. I knelt down and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, we're just playing Plo. I'll be fine!"

But he continued to rub at my legs and slowly moved me towards the house. I kept returning to Rex, but Plo was insistent, teeth bared and latched onto my sleeve.

"Plo, what has gotten into you?"

Rex came over and took a swat at him, but Plo let out such a feral snarl that Aran and Corr looked over our way in surprise. Then came the roaring sound of an approaching wind. I turned to look and see what it was, but Corr and Rav frantically waved at us to get inside. Rex took my hand and we ran to the front door with the wind growing closer.

Aran and Max were close behind with Rav bringing up the rear as she pulled the door shut and shuttered the windows. I looked at her in bewilderment.

"What the kriff was that?"

"That _ad'ika, _was a famous Mandalore Deep Freeze."

As she spoke I hear the low lying house creaking as the temperature inside dropped by ten degrees.

"This means we'll be in winter a lot longer than usual this year."

Plo paced in front of the door, still rumbling deep in his throat. We waited in silence as the wind howled outside and the house filled with the smell of bread.

"Ahsoka, the bread should be ready, _cyar'ika,"_ said Rex, patting my leg. I got up and went over to the oven and pulled out a perfectly golden loaf.

"Much better than last time, eh?"

"Shut up Max, or you won't get any."

I smiled when he did, and gave his hair a ruffle before setting down the bread and dishing out soup. They all ate heartily, as usual, and Rav and I, well maybe just me, ate slower and slightly daintier than they did. Oh, who am I kidding? I ate like a starving bantha.

**Rex**

Corr was none too pleased that he had to stay with us for the night. Not when he had Jilka back at home.

"It's not like that or anything, it's just that she's all by herself in the house and she's not like Laseema or Parja. Jilka isn't very good at defending herself."

"Corr," scolded Rav, "Jilka will be fine, not even old Palps for brains would be out in this weather."

I laughed at his expression and pulled Ahsoka tighter to me. She was soft and warm and she smelled of spices. Not like when she was at the temple. She smelled like home.

"_Ahs'ika?"_

"Hmm?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I rushed out before I lost the _gett'se_ to do it.

She stared up at me in shock, and then she smiled.

"Of course."

"Okay then, repeat after me. Hopefully Fi remembered the right words. _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

She did and I smiled back at her. Then Ahsoka pulled me down into a kiss. She did indeed look like a bride in her white robes and headdress.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

"Hey, why are you two so touchy feely over there?" said Max, wrinkling his nose in disdain.

"Well boys, Ahsoka is off the market. She's now my wife and if any of you even get near her for the next few days, I'll fry your _shebs_ and feed you to Plo."

They whooped, well Corr and Max did, and came over despite what I said and swept Ahsoka up into bone crunching hugs. Then they glared at me.

"You better treat her right."

"Yeah you greedy _chakaar, _no hogging her for yourself."

"Or we'll cut your _gett'se off._"

"Hey I need those!" said Ahsoka, her blue stripes on her lekku darkening in a happy blush. Everyone laughed and we settled down in front of the fire to watch the holo-news of the day.

"_Hello, I'm Tc56 and this is the Coruscant hourly update. Right now we've received word that the Lord Emperor has commissioned the building of a new space station that will be-"_

The droid's voice faded away as Corr turned down the volume and switched over to the sports to see who was playing bolo-ball. I jumped at the chance to watch my favorite team.

"Watch and learn boys, Bylluran Athletic is going to kick their _shebs_."

"Rex, they're losing," said Ahsoka from beside me, giving me a soothing pat on my shoulder.

"Winning is overrated anyway."

Whoo, first chapter! Kind of boring, but it gets better! Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_**Rebel**_

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's _

_Dangerous ~Green Day_

_Mando'a:_

_Shabuir: extreme insult. It can mean several things, ranging from jerk to asshole._

_Shabla: _screw up (offensive)

**Rex**

I hated snow.

It was cold, wet and hindering to my ability to get out of a situation quickly. That and Ahsoka wore far too many robes outside. I couldn't wait for spring and her to be running around in her old uniform.

"Rex, get your mind out of the gutter and focus! What color armor should I get?"

I also couldn't wait for Ahsoka to be able to burn off some energy on something besides shopping. I threw out a random color.

"Blue, to match your eyes."

"But what does it stand for?"

"Reliability. And you should get black stripes for justice."

"Hm, black and blue, I think that matches your armor quite nicely."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she went off to tell the blacksmith what she wanted. We were buying battle armor and she was worried about us being a matched set. But she was beautiful as she followed the smith around, her white robes swirling around her.

"All right then Ms…-"

"Brylor," I said, spouting a random name before she could blurt out Skirata. His name didn't need to be floating around Keldabe.

"Alright then, , you and the mister come back in about three weeks and it should be done for you. And don't you worry about those montrals; yours are short enough to fit under a bucket."

Ahsoka smiled and waved and pulled me back out into the streets. I looked down at her and realized the blacksmith was right. Ahsoka's montrals were short, just like her.

"We should be heading home _cyar'ika._ It's getting dark and I hate the snow."

"Rex, honestly, you've been to countless worlds and it's snow that annoys you?"

"Yes, it's a pain in the ass. It's wet, cold and gets everywhere."

She just laughed at me and leaned on my shoulder. Her gloved hand stroked my arm soothingly, the other coming up to grasp my gauntleted one.

"I like the snow. It's clean and crisp, like a blank slate."

Ahsoka stared off into the distance like many force-users tended to do; her eyes focused on something light-years away. I let her think, occasionally pulling her out of the way of a passerby with a slight tug on her cloak.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Can we adopt a child?"

I almost choked on my own spit.

"Wha?"

"A kid. You know? Small, ten fingers, runs around a lot?"

"But-We just- I mean-You-I-We…Argh!"

Ahsoka laughed and kissed me, stopping my stuttering. Then she kept dragging me along, smiling like she had just learned a secret.

"Alright, alright, we can wait a few months."

"Months? Don't you mean years?"

"No, months is good. Just until we get a house of our own so Rav doesn't kill me."

"You're impossible," I said.

"Nothing's impossible, just improbable. And I'm telling you it's very probable that we are adopting the next stray child to come across our path."

Ahsoka widened her blue eyes and batted her eyelashes at me. My resolve weakened. She knew I was besotted and would do anything she asked.

"Fine, but no more Togrutas. I can't resist you guys."

"I love you Rex."

"Women are dangerous creatures, I should be thankful you're small otherwise you'd probably be queen of the galaxy by now."

Ahsoka laughed for a third time and danced across the snow towards our speeder. For all her force skills, she didn't see the hulking man behind her and ran smack into him. I thought she had sprouted wings from the way she jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

The man grunted and turned to look at me, his visor only showing my own face reflected back at me. His gold armor seemed to glare more than glimmer in the weak winter sunlight.

"Keep an eye on yer missus will ya? Small thing like her might get stepped on."

I was a split second from drawing my blaster just to teach him some manners but Ahsoka beat me to it. She had her viroblade at his neck, her feet balanced on his back, before I could move my hand.

"This _small thing_ just might slit your throat, _Shabuir," _Ahsoka spat, pressing the knife closer to his throat.

Then she neatly flipped off of him and landed in the snow beside me. Her blade slid back up her sleeve and she smiled. The man was clearly shaken and he went on his way, rubbing at his neck and muttering things. I turned to look at Ahsoka.

"I love you."

"I know."

**Kaida**

"_Fi'Buir?"_

"Yes _Kai'ika?"_

She could hear his steps and feel his presence as he appeared beside me at the window. It wasn't hard, our new house wasn't very big.

"_Kal'buir _is heading this way. He seems very anxious but excited."

"Thanks _ad'ika_, I'll go tell mama okay?"

Fi rubbed my head and I got up to follow him, latching on to his hand since using the force would put everyone in danger. His hand curled around mine and I couldn't help but sense what he was feeling. Fi, now officially father to me, was content and just a little bit surprised at being a dad.

"Parja?"

"Yes Fi?"

"_Kal' buir _is on his way_!"_

"That old jerk! Not giving me any time to make food. Alright, tell him if he tracks snow in I'll thrash him!"

I giggled at my mother's antics and dad laughed too, throwing a coat around me and buttoning it up. He threw a hat at me and I caught it.

"I'm glaring at you Kaida."

I stuck out my tongue and he laughed. Then he pulled down my scarf and wrapped it securely so the wind wouldn't burn my skin.

"I can do that you know _Buir."_

"Yeah, I know, but I'm your dad. It's my job to fuss over you."

I grinned. I never knew my real father and I was too young to have a master, so this was awesome. I had two people who cared about me. Of course, Rex and Ahsoka are great, but not like this. I was pulled forward by Fi as he tugged me out the door into the snow. The wind whistled across the plains and he pulled me closer to him to keep the wind out of my face.

We didn't wait for long until we heard the approaching sound of a speeder. It landed a few feet in front of us and I heard the footsteps of Kal Skirata crunch through the snow that came up to my waist.

At first, all the two did was stare at each other or something, because they were silent, but then Kal swept us both up into a hug.

"We did it!"

"What?"

"We did it! We figured it out!"

"Oh," said dad. "OH!"

He whooped and swung me up, calling out to mom to come out. I clung tightly to his shirt, trying not to fly away.

"What's the big deal _Buir, _what was figured out?"

"My aging! It'll stop now! I get to see you grow up!"

"_Buir?_ Are you telling me I have another grandchild now?"

Dad set me down and fixed my coat. He pushed me forward and patted my shoulder.

"Yep," he said proudly, "this is my daughter, Kaida Rahn-Skirata."

Kal hugged me and I smelled the warm scent of his armor and the spicy smell of _tihaan_ liquor.

"Fi? Fi? What's all the fuss about?" called mom from the house. Dad went running for her and picked her up.

"The gene! They know how to fix the gene!" he shouted. Mom squealed very uncharacteristically of her and began babbling too.

Kal chuckled and led me back towards the house, picking me up when I got caught in the snow.

"Alright you two, I have to go over to Rav's now, but I just wanted to let you know that Besany is pregnant."

"Oh great, one more serious fun-sucker in the world."

"Fi, that's your sister!" scolded Kal, wacking him on the head. He pressed a sweet into my hand and I heard him kiss mom's cheek before climbing back onto his speeder and taking off towards Keldabe.

"Pack your stuff my _cyar'ikas, _we're going on a trip."

I held up my arms and dad picked me up like I weighed nothing, carrying me back inside. Mom put a hand on my back too and we stood in the kitchen for a moment, the smell of stew weaving around.

"I'm going to be there for you forever."

"Mom, the stew's burning."

"That's my girl."

Yeah, so my story is going pretty slow, but it's going to be awesome, just like the one after this will be _epic._ PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_**Rebel**_

_Don't wanna bow my head  
I was born a devil's child  
I never kneel I'm standing strong  
Free and wild  
~ Judas Priest_

_A/N: Queen Apailana was twelve when she ascended the throne in the year 20 BBY. She was born in the year 32 BBY._

**Ahsoka**

"Rex!" I howled. I continued staring at the holo-news in horror. I had dropped a few plates while trying to clean up and my foot had a cut on it. The blood pooled onto the floor, but I took no notice of it. I continued reading the basic headline under the reporter.

_Queen Apailana has been confirmed to be one of the many casualties on Naboo. It was said that Jedi and rebel clone terrorists attacked the palace at Theed, but the 501__st__ arrived too late to save her. However, the terrorists were executed accordingly._

_The Queen was fourteen at the time of her death. She will be greatly missed._

My people had been alive. Jedi had been on Naboo. And I had not been able to help them.

The picture changed to a view inside of the palace and I gasped at seeing the body of a padawan, half under the body of their master.

"_Ahs'ika!_ Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

I pointed soundlessly at the screen and let Rex pull me to him. I heard someone shout, but it sounded so far away. And then the force presence hit me as the reality of the Jedi's deaths sunk in and I felt like I was folding in on myself. The air seemed to press against me.

"_Ahsoka!"_

And then the pressure was gone and the noises came back in a rush.

I looked up to see Rex's face along with Plo's, staring intently down at me. Plo could barely fit inside and his shoulder's were brushing the ceiling. I also heard a cry from the other side of the house.

"Rex, go get Kad. I'm fine. They'll be back soon to pick him up anyway."

"Ahsoka…are you sure honey?"

"Yes. Now go get your nephew."

Plo crammed himself out the door to the sunny glade we lived in and Rex helped me up before going off to see what Kad had done. I stared after Plo, in disbelief that it could be so beautiful outside when such an atrocity had occurred for a second time in two years.

"DAMN YOU PALPATINE!" I howled, flinging a pan out the door. I ran outside and started force blasting anything in sight: the ground, brush, even a few birds. Huge boulders crumbled under my will as I raged across the ground.

"Ahsoka!"

The red mist around the corners of my eyes calmed at Rex's voice. I turned to see him approaching me, his arms in front of him and kept in my view. Behind him I saw a small Kad clutching the doorframe. I calmed down when I saw his wide brown eyes staring directly into mine; far too wise and knowing for such a young child.

_I've lost someone dear to me too._

"Come on _cyar'ika, _let's get you back inside," said Rex, an arm hooking around my waist.

"But it's such a lovely day for a picnic."

Rex smiled down at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Can we join the rebellion now?"

"Believe me sweetheart, if there was one, I'd be in it already."

_**Third Person**_

When Darman came to Rex and Ahsoka's house, he was deathly silent. He did not look at Ahsoka as he swept Kad into his arms. He nodded at Rex, who gave him a clap on the shoulder, and went to go out the door. But just as his foot crossed the threshold, he turned and looked at Ahsoka. The sorrow in his eyes was so deep in made her chest ache.

"Ahsoka, you will get through this, just as I have. Be glad that you have the person you love next to you."

And then he was gone, their speeder disappearing into the distance. Ahsoka looked pleadingly up at Rex and he picked her up and they settled down on the couch. He changed the channel to an ancient holo-movie and stroked her lekku as they watched.

"Rex?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go see Obi-Wan."

"Ahsoka, you know we can't."

"I know, but it would be nice. I could actually learn something force-ish from him."

"Force-ish? What language is that? Hormonal Togruta female hell bent on murder language?"

"That was lame."

Rex groaned and Ahsoka giggled, kissing his nose. "Don't worry, I love you anyway."

Rex gave her a strange look and laid down, pulling her onto his chest.

"Why do you love me Ahsoka?"

"What? Well, why do you love me?"

"Because you can kick my ass?"

Ahsoka glared at him.

"Well anyways, _Rex, _I love you because you're smart, brave and unique."

"Unique? I'm a clone, _Ahs'ika._ There are three million other guys who are exactly like me out there."

"No, you're Rex. Just like Aran is Aran and Max is nothing like anyone else. You're all different in the force. Just like me and you."

They sat up, with Rex staring at her.

"_That._ That is exactly why I love you Ahsoka. You know it's me. You wouldn't let anyone be me; you'll always be able to love me for me."

"Rex, you're making me blush."

Indeed he was, her blue stripes turned so blue they almost glowed. Then she let out a whoop and swatted him on his shoulder.

"You're it!"

"You're such a kid!"

But the former soldier got up and ran after as she ran into the small grove of trees around their house. Rex indulged her because he knew it was her way of dealing with it. She hadn't even begun to get over the night of Order 66 and seeing this was like a fresh slap to the face.

Ahsoka didn't have her armor on today, and she was letting a scandalous amount of skin show now that it was warm out. He took a flying leap at her and tackled her to the ground.

"What's this? I've caught a wild creature. Lucky me."

Ahsoka giggled and wriggled her way out from beneath him and took off again, bounding away like a deer.

Then she was gone in a flash.

"AHSOKA!"

Rex sprinted over to where she had been only to come face to face with a blaster. But it was not an Imperial Commando he was looking at. It was a Jedi.

"Don't move and I won't kill you. You won't be keeping her prisoner any longer."

"She's my _wife_!"

The blaster was lowered, but the cloaked figure kept it trained on him. Ahsoka came out from behind the figure, her hands out in peace.

"He's telling the truth. He's my husband. Now get off our land and I won't kill you."

Then Rex realized why she was still behind the person and why the blaster had been lowered. The guy had a viroblade aimed at his spine. He dropped the blaster.

"I just sensed her presence, just barely. I wanted to see who it was. I didn't know that she was a Mandalorian now."

"Leave," Rex hissed, drawing his own blaster from its holster. "Now."

The man backed up, turning to go, but Ahsoka put a hand on his temple. She clenched her eyes shut in concentration and the man's eyes crossed. Then she gave him a light push and he stumbled away.

"What did you do?"

"I made him forget that he saw us. He thinks that we're just a normal couple now."

They stared after the man. He was lost, Ahsoka was sure of it. But she could not invite him in.

"You Ahsoka are the scariest woman I have ever met."

"Please Rex, don't flatter me. Master Aayla was much scarier when she was angry."

"Women with lekku. Figures. Laseema's pretty scary too, and she's not even a warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment," smirked Ahsoka, patting her husband's chest. "Although it is cute when you're protective."

"You're the devil's spawn, I'm certain."

"Yeah, I am. But you're still it."

Mandalore is like an airport security gate for Jedi isn't it? A lot of people go in and no one really notices that they're there unless, you know, they're some random guy that the author throws in because she's got writers block.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_**Rebel**_

_I like a little rebellion every now and then. It's like a storm in the atmosphere. ~Thomas Jefferson_

_**This chapter is a present for CaptainKale who just recently had dental work done. Knowing what a pain in the **__shebs __**it can be, I decided to finish this up early!**_

_**Rex**_

After the rouge Jedi incident, we decided to go to Kal's house to get a plan going. If we didn't act soon, obviously Ahsoka was going to do something stupid.

"I don't care Kal! I'm going whether you like or not!"

"Child, you had better learn to hold your tongue around your elders!"

"I am not a c_hild _anymore! My people are gone and my master has turned to the dark side, don't you dare tell me I can't go out for vengeance!"

"_BE SILENT!_ You are not doing anything until we come up with a plan!"

The two of them stared each other down, Ahsoka snarling while she bared her teeth. Needless to say, most of us were pressed in the corner on the other side of the room, save for Ordo and I, who were trying to hold back our respected loved ones from tearing each other apart.

"Fine, but we'd better come up with one fast. If more Jedi come through here, I'm going to help them."

"Ahsoka, please, that could put everyone at risk," said Darman, keeping an eye trained on Kad in the other room.

"They are my _people!"_

"AND THIS IS MY FAMILY!" roared Ordo, rushing up so that his and Ahsoka's foreheads were touching. I immediately stepped between them.

"_Vode,_ back off. Ahsoka, sit down."

Ahsoka did, her blue eyes narrowed in disdain, but Ordo stood, still seething. I glared at him.

"Stand down Ordo…please."

He went over to stand by Besany who ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know _ad'ika," _said Kal, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. "We've lost many loved ones too. One of them a Jedi, just like you, believe me, we want vengeance."

Ahsoka clasped her hands together and put them in her lap. Her lekku twisted violently down her back and her blue stripes were so bright they glowed. Before I could go to her, Laseema knelt down beside her and the two of them got up and went into the kitchen.

I started to go after them but Atin put a hand on my wrist.

"No Rex, best let them be. They're probably not even talking, their lekku are."

I sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up."

Kal cleared his throat and we turned to look at him, immediately snapping to attention out of habit.

"If you two are done we'd like to plan a rebellion."

0

0

0

**Ahsoka**

Laseema was a welcome pool of calm after the angry whirlpool of Kal's emotions.

"Ah'soka, why do you do zat? Getting angry 'as never solved anyting."

I smiled at her accent. It wasn't unlike mine had been when I was still a youngling.

"Child, are you listening to me? Do not make me 'it your montrals! You may be Togrutan, but I know exactly what t'ose lekku of yours are sayin'!"

I laughed and my lekku waved again, causing Laseema's to wave back. "Ugh, why do I even bother? You're impossible!"

Then she took my orange hand in her blue one and knelt down to look me in the eye. "Ah'soka, you 'ave a very strong spirit, but your pain and your anger clouds your judgment. It does not take a Jedi to see the 'ate in your eyes or the vengeance in your actions."

"You don't understand what it's like! None of you do! I've lost the only family I've ever had to the dark side! My own master-"I broke off, clutching at my necklace as their faces passed through my mind.

"I do Ah'soka, 'onest. I was sold by my mother to save my younger sisters. I have been alone for a long, long time and unable to depend on anyone but myself. But now, we both 'ave loving 'usbands and a group of people who care for us, Ah'soka we are your family now."

My lekku blushed deep blue in shame. Here I am, wallowing in my own self-pity when the people around me have suffered just as much and some more than I have. I felt something inside of me unclench as I realized this.

"Thank you Laseema."

The blue-skinned Twi'lek placed her hands on either side of my face and I stared into her deep aquamarine eyes.

"Ah'soka, you 'ave a great part in this galaxy and you are indeed not a child anymore. If you just let it go, you will do so much more than if you were filled with 'ate."

"I know Laseema."

I thought Master and what his fear and hate had done to him.

"I know."

0

0

0

**Short chappy, but more coming soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_Rebel_

"_**I've been reckless, but I'm not a rebel without a cause" ~ Angelina Jolie.**_

_A/N: I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had a very personal family problem and only now have things calmed down enough for me to be able to vent and write. Thank you for being patient._

_~ Mems_

_P.S.- If I make any mistakes on timelines, please forgive me! Star Wars is a big universe and very confusing and if you feel it is detracting from the story please tell me!_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_-Year 17 __**BBY**__ (__**B**__efore the __**B**__attle of __**Y**__avin)_

_**Ahsoka**_

We decided to go to Mon Mothma and Bail Organa to see if they were willing to start a rebellion. It would be a lengthy trip from Mandalore to Bail Organa's homeworld of Alderaan. If we wanted anything to happen soon, we had to leave now.

"Rex, do you have the bags ready?"

"Yes!"

"Is Plo in his armor?"

My answer was a roar from the were-panther across the yard.

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered. Traveling with two males that hated tight spaces for the amount we would be was not going to be fun. They were already testy.

I went outside to see Rex angrily tying our bags onto Plo's back, cussing up a storm as he did so.

"Stupid _shabuir! _Get on there you piece of _osik!...mother of Man'dalor….Osik!"_

I giggled, hopping up next to him and placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay _cyar?"_

"Everything's just fan-_fucking-_tastic!"

"Oh, what is it now? I know you don't like tight spaces, but it'll only be until we reach Alderaan. Then we can ride with Senator Organa."

He frowned. "It's only until we reach Alderaan," he mimicked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't be an ass! I'll make you sit in back and have Plo ride up front."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Oh ho, wouldn't I? I could see Aran and Max in the background, backing away and shaking their heads. But Rex was on a roll and I knew we were going to end up in a blow-out.

"Oh really?"

Five minutes later, Rex was shoved in the back while Plo rode beside me in the small cruiser. He had put his helmet on and I knew he was steaming inside, but all that I could see were the painted Jaig eyes staring at me.

"Rex?"

No answer. He was _really_ mad. Max and Aran silently got up and went up front, shutting the doors behind them so we could have some privacy. Rex remained stubbornly silent, his helmet still on. For all I knew, he could be glaring daggers at me right now.

"Rex I-"

"What if we meet them?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who _cyar'ika?_"

"Nix and Chaser."

Ah, so that was what was really bothering him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned ever so slightly closer.

"Rex…I know they're your brothers, but now they are the enemy. If they get the chance, they'll kill us."

"You don't understand, they're family-"

"I understand perfectly. My master, Anakin, was my big brother, family. He slaughtered the rest of my family and your brothers helped. Our friends helped murder innocent children."

I sensed a deeply confused whirlpool of emotions from within him. There was anger, fear and the deep ache of betrayal. Underneath it all, though, was a deep sorrow and the gentle feeling of love. He loved all his brothers and didn't want to hurt them, but I sensed he knew I told the truth. I pressed a gentle kiss to the forehead of his helmet and sat beside him.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_."

I smiled.

"I know."

0

0

0

**Rex**

Alderaan was so different from all the places I had ever been. It was quiet, beautiful and full of kind people. They were so welcoming as we walked through the spaceport, even though we must have looked terrifying in our black armor. There was no disguising Ahsoka's montrals, but she kept her face masked from view, the only visible parts were her blue eyes.

As we walked, I didn't need the Force to sense that the people were welcoming as well as afraid. My brothers, called stormtroopers now, prowled the streets as new propaganda was put up and new laws were established. Plo crept along beside us in the shadows, never visible unless he wanted to be, often growling angrily at the soldiers.

"Rex, we're going to have to sneak into the palace," said Max over the comm. link. "I've been hearing word that a superior officer is going to arrive any time now."

"Roger that. There's a subterranean entrance through the ventilation units."

Ahsoka stayed silent, grim anger rolling off her in waves. She fingered the knife hanging at her belt, and I knew she was missing her lightsaber. She sensed my stare and turned to look at me with reassuring eyes. I nodded and we moved as one, leaping across the gap to the vent's entrance. Max and Aran followed, Plo slinking across the gully to stand guard.

Ahsoka soundlessly removed the grate and we went inside, our black armor making us invisible except for the gold stripes on Aran's arms. I instinctively took the lead, giving directions as if it was just another recon mission. Everyone, to my relief, fell into line and followed my orders rather well. It wasn't until we came upon a dead end that only went up that I hesitated. My brothers and I looked at each other and they shrugged. It was too long to use a grappling line or to climb up using our brace blades.

"What should we-Aaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed. I'll admit it. Ahsoka had given me no warning and had shot me up the vent with a rather amused look on her face. I landed with a dull thud against the top and had to scramble for the horizontal vent before I fell back down. I swore, wondering what had possessed me to marry an ex-Jedi. And a Togrutan one at that. She probably thought it was funny.

A few seconds later a rather hysterical, "Holy mother of _Mand'alor_!" announced Max's arrival. I caught his arm and hauled him up while Aran arrived in his usual, silent manner. And last, and certainly the least favorite person right now, Ahsoka appeared with a graceful descent onto the vent's floor.

"Don't ever do that again," Max and I growled, knowing she could sense our glares from within our helmets.

"Oh come on. I thought you guys were tough troopers! True Mandalorians."

I just turned around and walked forward; ignoring her teasing and focusing on how lucky we were that the vents were huge. Thoughts of other tight spaces I had been in made me shiver.

"About another thirty feet and we should be in the senator's quarters," said Max, sending the map to our HUDs.

"Roger that."

Ahsoka took the lead for the final approach, warning us that the vents got relatively smaller as we drew near Bail Organa's room. She also failed to mention that she was the only one who could fit through that section.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing? It's way too dangerous for you to go alone!"

"Calm down Rex. Senator Organa would never betray me. He's a good man."

And with a gentle squeeze to my hand, she was gone.

0

0

0

**Ahsoka**

Rex was such a worrywart. I knew Bail Organa could be trusted because Master Kenobi had told me to come to him if I was ever in serious trouble.

I approached the air duct and silently unscrewed the grate, allowing me to descend unnoticed by the gold protocol droid. It was fussing over something on the other side of the room and I ignored him, creeping out into the main living area to search for the senator. It was when I stumbled upon a very well dressed woman that I froze.

"Well it's quite alright dear I-"

I managed to jump over the coffee table and slap a hand over her mouth before she could scream, but a blaster held to the back of my head made me let go of her.

"Who are-Ahsoka?"

I turned, eyes widening when I saw the senator. I bowed out of habit and removed my mask.

"Hello Senator."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

He put an arm around the woman, his wife I presumed, while I told him of how I escaped. I carefully left out Kal and his family. The less the senator knew, the safer we would all be. I was explaining Mandalore when a shrill cry from the room I had entered made the woman, Breha, excuse herself. We waited patiently and I was rather surprised when she returned with a baby in her arms. It was a little girl, around a year old, almost two, with curly brunette hair and wide brown eyes. Bail smiled and took her from his wife, holding the baby close.

"My daughter, Leia."

"She's beautiful."

I watched curiously as Leia noticed me and stared very seriously into my eyes. There was something familiar about that gaze and I tentatively reached out in the Force to feel her. The amount of power in her made my eyebrows shoot up in unbridled surprise.

"She is very serious for such a small child," I said, trying to cover up my surprise. Her parents laughed, but I caught a hint of fear in the air.

"Yes, but she's also very calm. I guess you could say she's a blessing in disguise."

It was when Leia curled her nose at me that the familiarity I saw in her hit me. Her hair, the eyes, and _shab_, even her nose. She was the picture of Padmé. But I also saw hints of my master in her, especially in the serious way her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes, quite."

I could sense that Bail knew that I had caught on and he handed Leia to Breha and told her to go out to the gardens. When they were gone, he turned to me with serious eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"We're thinking of…_protesting _our lovely new emperor. Would you be willing to help?"

"I already am. I've been to the Senate, if you can even call it that now, already and have talked to Palpatine. He knows he cannot touch us lest he cause all out anarchy."

It was then that Rex, Max and Aran decided to enter, looking rather intimidating in their armor. Bail hissed in mistrust and drew his blaster, but I took it from him before he could shoot.

"Peace Senator! These are the men who saved me."

Rex removed his helmet and attempted to smile, the end result being more of a grimace.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot us just yet sir."

"My husband," I said, motioning to him. "Captain Rex, formerly of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Psh, she's just bragging. I'm just a simple Mando now."

"And his brothers, my brothers as well, Max and Aran."

The each inclined their heads, but didn't remove their helmets. Bail's eyes lingered on Rex, confusion on his face as he studied him. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"I remember you! You were Skywalker's Captain."

"Y-yes. Yes I was."

I watched as Bail warily approached my husband. The senator's face grew angrier as he took hold of Rex by his shoulders.

"You killed Jedi. Padawans. _Younglings._"

"I never touched the younglings. I did what I had to, to protect Ahsoka."

But I still felt the sorrow and betrayal from that awful night dredge up in my chest. It hurt and I took an abrupt seat on one of the couches.

"Senator, we are here _because _of those younglings," murmured Aran, speaking for the first time since we left Mandalore. Bail turned to face him with an equally serious face.

"I know that. What more do you want me to do?"

"We need to know if we can successfully mount a rebel cause against the Empire," said Rex, forever the lead officer.

"I believe, that is for our lovely Mon Mothma to figure out. If you can get her behind your idea, count me in."

I smiled. "You've got yourself a deal Senator Organa."

"And no Jedi mind tricks!"

"I wouldn't dare!"

But before we left, Bail offered to let us stay here, next to Leia's nursery for a few nights before we left for Chandrila. I could see it made the boys uneasy, but I accepted. We couldn't be any safer than if we were home on Mandalore.

But sometimes, Jedi are wrong.

0

0

0

**Oh Ahsoka, what have you gotten yourself into this time?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rebel

0

0

0

"_They stick you with those names, those labels—'rebel' or whatever' whatever they like to use. Because they need a label; they need a name. They need something to put the price tag on the back of." ~Johnny Depp_

_0_

_0_

_A/N: Yes, Karen Traviss' novel depict Twi'leks and humans being unable to have children, but the 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia' directly contradicts it. I made the conscious decision to go with the latter, since it is the most recent source. I hope this doesn't upset anyone._

_Sidenote: I am making a particular point since Togrutans and Twi'leks have similar biological characteristics._

_~ WM_

_0_

I had married a crazy woman.

"Ahsoka, are you insane? Those kriffing imperials will be up this place's _shebse _before we could even move!"

"And you're scared, stressed and hurting! Max and Aran are exhausted and Senator Organa would never betray us!"

I drew back from her fierce blue gaze and saw that Max was indeed snoring loudly on one of the cots and Aran was lying still on the couch. I was defeated.

"Fine. But you can't go wandering about like you always do."

"Agreed. But I am going to see Leia."

I growled, smacking Aran's leg so he'd keep watch, and followed to make sure she didn't get in over her head. It was quiet in the nursery, the only occupant being the protocol droid watching the little girl seriously sort her blocks on the floor.

"Threepio?" cried Ahsoka, running to hug the droid. It stumbled back in surprise and I was surprised myself to see that it was indeed the droid that had followed Skywalker around.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm afraid I don't know you. My name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations."

"It's me, Ahsoka! You remember me don't you? My master built you."

The droid shook its head. "No miss, I have no memory of an 'Ahsoka', but I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance with the young princess."

Ahsoka sat down next to Leia, her face confused, but went to playing with the toddler as she did with Kadat home. I felt a strange tugging in my chest as she coaxed a smile out of the serious child. It made me think of that time I met the deserter Cut Lawquane almost four years ago, which might have been an eternity. His children had been hybrids; perhaps it was possible for Ahsoka and me to have a family of our own one day…

"Here Rex, hold her!"

And she dumped Leia on my lap, which immediately upset us both.

"Ahsoka what're you-"I exclaimed.

"No!" said Leia, smacking my leg. "No, no!"

"See?"

"Aw, I think it's cute!"

"You are an evil woman, and I thank the universe every day that you're not a politician."

Ahsoka pouted, scowling good-naturedly at me, but took Leia back to let her play with the necklace around her neck while we talked.

"Rex, why are you so suspicious of Bail?"

"It's my job. Everyone is suspicious until they've proven themselves to me."

"Even me?"

"You were a little thing back then, too small to constitute a threat."

"Hey! You may have been physically twenty when the war started, but I was still older than you by four years!"

"Squirt."

"Brute."

"Kid."

"Jerk."

But suddenly Leia fell completely silent, her eyes focused on the door behind us. Ahsoka followed her gaze almost hypnotically, and I could feel the force coalescing around them. And then three things seemed to happen at once.

Ahsoka swung her hand, slamming me out of the way of the door.

Leia cried out, screaming for her mother.

And the door was thrown open, a monstrous dark figure standing in the doorway.

Vader.

I struggled to get up, but Ahsoka kept me down. I realized that she had vanished in a split second, leaving little Leia on the rug by herself. I held my breath, not daring to move from my spot behind the cradle. Heavy footsteps crossed the room and I saw the protocol droid shuffle over to Vader.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

"Why was this child crying? Was there someone strange in here?"

He knew. Gods he knew. Please don't do anything stupid Ahsoka…Please!

"No sir. She must be tired. Come little princess, off to bed."

Threepio picked up the still sniffling Leia and deposited her into the crib. I could feel my heartbeat pick up as Vader continued to pace the room. And within the time it took for my heart to beat twice, he had sliced open the air vent and so sure was I that Ahsoka would come tumbling out that I let myself cry out.

Thank whatever kriffing gods that were out there, that my helmet was turned off. Vader left a moment later, his dark cape sweeping behind him like the Dark Side itself was following him. I waited five minutes. And then ten. And then five more just to be sure that he was gone, before I clambered out from behind the crib.

"_Ahs'ika?"_

An eternal moment of silence before she flipped out of the air vent in the sitting room next door and landed on her feet without a sound. She turned and nodded that she was alright and I breathed a sigh of relief. Max and Aran appeared a few seconds later, unfolding themselves from beneath the sofa and on top of a bookcase.

"_Shab,_ that was close," swore Max. Aran only nodded; his face was tight with fear.

I couldn't help but briskly cross the room and sweep Ahsoka into a tight hug. I pulled back and let her rub her forehead against mine before I turned to the other two.

"We're leaving. Now."

"Rex, I-"

"I know. We should have known he would be coming if there were so many troopers outside."

"But he was right there! I could have killed him!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "I could have ended it all."

"Ahsoka, you are a Jedi. It is not in your nature to kill those you know. Now let's go!" rumbled Aran, shoving everyone towards the vents. We scrambled after Ahsoka, barely stopping before we tumbled into the abysmal tunnel at the end. I leaned over and shone a light into the dark maw and saw Plo's red eyes reflecting back.

"Go!" I whispered, making sure everyone was down the line before I went. I hit the ground hard and immediately started leading the way out. Knowing Vader, he probably suspected something already and had assembled the garrison.

"Rex, look out!"

I ducked instinctively as I made my way out of the tunnel, a scalding laser round missing my cheek by a hairsbreadth. I drew my pistols and returned fire. I only hesitated in the slightest as I shot.

_These are not your brothers! They tried to kill Ahsoka. They killed younglings._ _Just like you!_

Ignoring the last thought, I focused on Ahsoka. I turned to see her, hand reaching for the sheath on her back that I knew held her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka, no!" I screamed, diving for her, but it was too late. Her saber was out and the troopers instantly zeroed in on her. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had stood in front of her, spread-eagled. I felt two shots hit me. Smelled burning flesh.

And then…nothing.

0

0

0

Short Chapter, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rebel 

0

0

"_I will die like a true-blue rebel. Don't waste any time in mourning – organize." Joe Hill_

0

_Ner vod= _brother.

0

**Ahsoka**

No.

No, no, no not him. Please not him, not like this.

I watched, horrified as Rex fell to the ground, two smoldering holes in his chest. He hit the ground with a single, hard thud and lay still. I was frozen for a split second and then the sound of battle around me came rushing back in a single swoop. I heard Aran and Max screaming over their comm.'s as I ran over to Rex's fallen body. He stayed silent as I flipped him over.

"Plo move!"

The enormous werecat thundered over and slid to a stop in front of us. I struggled to pick Rex up, trying to get him on Plo's back, but he was totally limp and impossible to maneuver with the Force when we were being shot at. I could feel his life ebbing away and a there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it and it drove me insane.

Thank the stars for Plo, because in the next minute he bent down and picked Rex up by the back of his armor in his teeth. I turned to Max and signaled for him to follow. He grabbed a still rampaging Aran and we dashed into the sewers, the white mass of troopers following close behind. We were losing them though and when I saw our ship, I nearly cried in relief. It didn't Aran more than a minute to get the ship fired up and we were off, racing across the galaxy.

"Max, you're the medic, what can I do?" I asked, pushing aside my paralyzing fear to save Rex. He bustles around for a minute, hooking up an IV and a heart monitor before turning to me.

"I need to get the Med Patches on him, but I don't know the extent of what they'll heal. He's going to have major nerve damage."

I nodded, watching carefully as he applied the patches. Rex's heartbeat continued to fall though and the panic came back, more gripping than ever.

"His heart was nicked. Ahsoka…I'm not trained to fix something like that."

His voice was heartbroken and the expression on his face matched. I clutched at my head as I thought. I wouldn't let him die. I was a Jedi Knight damn it! He was going to live! I leapt onto the med table and straddled Rex, placing a hand on his head and one on his chest.

"Ahsoka what're you-"

"Hush!" I said, closing my eyes and concentrating. I delved into the Force, searching for his heart among the constant rush of blood in his body. I found it and reached into the very cells that made up that precious organ and herded them together to start rebuilding themselves. I reigned in the Force and made, no _demanded,_ it to help me fix him.

"_Shab," _whispered Max, awe in his voice, but I didn't dare look up. I could feel the Force bending to my will and slowly I reshaped Rex's heart into a working organ. I finally opened my eyes when I felt him take a breath, a deep unlabored one, beneath me. I leapt off the table and let Max inspect my work.

"I…I don't know what you just did, I don't even know _how _it's possible…but you saved his life Ahsoka."

"Max, what's going on back there? Where are we going?" asked Aran over the ship's intercom. "Are we going to Chandrila? It's closer."

I pressed the responder button, my mind already made up. "No Aran, take us home. The rebellion can wait."

"Understood. Changing course to-"his voice faded away as the intercom shut off and I turned back to where Rex lay prone on the gurney. Max was checking his vitals with a puzzled look on his face.

"He should wake up in a few hours at this rate…but his brain monitor is slower than it should be. From what the ship tells me, there's no damage to it. His brain is fine."

I stayed silent, absorbing this news. Had I saved my husband only to doom him to a living death? It seemed as if the galaxy was determined to steal any bit of my happiness away.

"Don't worry Ahsoka; I'm sure he'll be fine. Kal will know what to do."

0

0

0

**Max**

Mandalore had warmed up since we had been gone. That was the nature of this wild and unforgiving land. The weather changed from early spring to summer in an instant. I took off my helmet as we unloaded ourselves from the ship at the Skirata complex. The still pale sunlight warmed my face and I basked in it for the split second of peace that I had before we were swamped by people.

"What happened?" demanded Fi and Laseema, pushing their way to the front of the waiting crowd.

"Ambush. Rex was hurt…bad. He's-"

But I broke off as Aran and Ahsoka guided the floating gurney out of the ship, Rex's pale form still unmoving on it. I saw Fi's face drop in an instant, turning black with anger. The other troopers scowled as well. They had seen enough injuries to know a coma when they saw one. Kal came forward after a moment.

"Max, I know you're a medic… but Uthan and the others are inside as well. Plenty of equipment from when Fi was injured. Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

I nodded, going over to help Ahsoka and Aran. Before I could reach them however, Darman, Atin and Fi had rushed over instead. Ahsoka followed them inside and Aran came over to stand by me. He hadn't said a word since asking Ahsoka where we should go.

"It'll be okay, _ner vod," _I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move but I could feel guilt and fear radiating off of him. "Kal has the best doctors around."

I was shrugged off and he went into the house, where I knew he would shut himself away in one of the rooms and wouldn't come out until I came and got him later. So, I decided I would do what we always did when a brother was ill.

We got together, and gambled.

0

0

0

**Rex**

Shades of gray.

Flashes of red.

And a steady ba-thump, ba-thump, baba-thump.

Was I dead? No. I wasn't completely alive either. I looked around, blearily observing my surroundings. It was quiet except for the steady beat of what I assumed was my heart.

_Liar._

_Betrayer._

_Murderer._

I jerked around, fist raised at the sound of the faded voice, no more than forgotten whispers as they wove their way around me. But what I saw before me made the pumping in the background stop for a second and then speed up.

'You killed me' she whispered. 'You stopped my beating heart. You spilled the crimson. Great big splotches of it everywhere. You are a child killer. A monster.'

I backed away from the girl, a tiny humanoid child with lavender skin who couldn't have been more than eight. At least, before I had killed her.

'You, who were taught that children are to be put before anything else by your sergeant, and yet, you killed innocents, you killed those whose time it wasn't. You killed me.'

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She was on me in an instant, her tiny hands wrapped around my throat with superhuman strength.

'And the worst part,' she hissed, her breath icy cold on my skin. 'Is that for a moment, you felt nothing. No remorse, no sympathy as your brothers slaughtered my kind like cattle.'

That made me angry. "Your kind? What about my brothers? We were mass produced, slaves! And your masters did nothing about it!"

The little girl narrowed her violet eyes at me. 'You know what you did was wrong.'

I sighed, sitting down on the shifting gray ground below me. She was right. We may have had justification in killing the older Knights and Masters, they knew better. But we also killed padawans and younglings. They were just as enslaved as we were. The little girl knelt beside me and ran a curious hand through my dark hair, which was getting to be quite long.

'But I understand that you are sorry. Guilt eats you up every time you look at her. She knows what you did, but still you cannot admit to it. Why is this? Because you cannot admit it to yourself.'

I turned my face away from her. Her tiny, strong hands latched on to my face and pulled me back towards her.

'Admit it! Admit your guilt! You hand in murder!'

"You're not even real!" I roared at her, pushing her away. "You're dead! You don't exist!"

Those strange pupiless eyes focused upon me with a new emotion, and it was frighteningly foreign to me. It was the look of pure wisdom, something only achieved by a dead soul.

'You don't understand, do you? True, my physical form doesn't exist anymore, but my spirit does. Same as your brothers, like Tick and Rory,' she said, waving her hand to reveal two younger clones, one a tiny toddler and the other an older teen. My breath hitched. I hadn't seen them in years. Rory held Tick in his arms and he glared at me as he had done in life when he was upset with me.

'We died,' he said. 'Tick died during training. Training instigated on the order of a Jedi. I died during Geonosis, because you failed to go against their idiotic orders.'

And I turned away from them, unable to look at the brothers that had been the first casualties under my command. The little girl was back in front of me, her long black hair framing a sad face.

'You see? It's very simple Rex; you were the commanding officer during the raid on the Temple. Every death that happened there is on you. There were hundreds of us,' she hissed, shadowy figures appearing around her with her words. 'Not to mention just how many of your brothers died in battle because of you.'

Hundreds more joined the figures around her, and I tried to back away, a sob stuck in my throat as their names ran through my head.

Garth, his body torn apart by a mine.

Sucker, always getting into tight situations. I hadn't been there for him.

Wedge, Raincheck, and Dix, all saluting me as their ship went down over the endless oceans of Kamino during the Tipoca City battle.

And hundreds more, faceless troopers from other squads that crowded around me, arms reaching out. I curled into a ball, hands clapped over my ears.

And then, with a huge rush of wind and pop, they were gone. I opened my eyes and the surroundings hand changed to a tiny house, and I looked around, studying the room. It was my house, the one Ahsoka and I had built not too long ago.

'Rex.'

I turned and there she was a brilliant smile on her face. It reminded me of the day my aging had been slowed, a smile that made my heart flutter. She came over to me and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Ahsoka?" I asked, reaching up to touch her face. "Is it really-"

'Of course _di'kut_.'

She laughed, standing back up, and that was when I noticed her belly. She was big with child, and I saw her slender hand flutter once over her stomach before she went over to the sink and pulled out a clean plate. I watched with rapt fascination.

"Ahsoka, how long was I out?"

'What are you talking about? You nodded off for a moment. It's okay; I know how hard you've been working with Kal.'

"But, you're pregnant."

'Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing. I've been like this for about eight months now.'

"What?"

'Silly, you must be-'

But then she froze mid-action and Rex cursed. He hated dreams. The steady thumping from before came back and he watched in horror as Ahsoka melted away, like a sick plastic model.

And I was alone.

Always Alone.

0

0

0

Update Time!


End file.
